


Ruta Genocida

by ClaraVitaLuce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Run, Noseporquelostagsestaneninglessilahistoriaesenespañol, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, UF!Papyrus, UF!Reader, UF!Sans, Underfell, supongoqueeslacostumbre, undertale - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraVitaLuce/pseuds/ClaraVitaLuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Puedes ver a lo lejos a dos figuras paradas en la nieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruta Genocida

*Puedes ver a lo lejos a dos figuras paradas en la nieve. 

-¡ALTO, HUMANO! 

*Decides dar un paso mas, pese a la intimidante voz que te manda a parar. 

-¡HEY! ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE! 

*Su voz es rasposa y autoritaria, como si nunca lo hubiesen desobedecido en su vida. Aun así, decides dar otro paso. 

-¿ACASO NO PUEDES OIRME, ASQUEROSA SABANDIJA? ¡TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS! 

*Cansado ya de este juego tonto, decides acercarte hasta que las dos figuras están a unos pasos de ti. El mas pequeño no dice nada, pero no deja de sonreír como un maldito maniático. El mas alto, sin embargo, se ve terriblemente ofendido por tu desobediencia. Es obvio que el esqueleto mas pequeño y los demás en el pueblo nunca se le opusieron, pero eso esta por cambiar en este instante. 

-PARECE QUE TENGO QUE ENSEÑARTE UNA O DOS LECCIONES ACERCA DE RESPETAR A TUS SUPERIORES

*La pelea empieza y no dudas en atacar. Vas contra Papyrus sin pensarlo dos veces, decidido a vencerlo y poder irte de este asqueroso lugar, incluso si es sobre su cadáver... Preferiblemente sobre su cadáver. 

*Los huesos y las estocadas van y vienen, pero la figura pequeña nunca se mete. Eso te parece raro, pero no le das mayor importancia. Probablemente es un subordinado de Papyrus, un ser inferior al cual tiene dominado y hace de su perrito faldero. 

*No tardas en notar que Papyrus es mas fuerte que Toriel, considerablemente mas fuerte, por lo que tu HP baja a una velocidad abrumadora, hasta tal punto en que no te queda más que 1 triste HP. Cuando levantas la vista para que al fin te de tu golpe final y poder reiniciar esta asquerosa partida, es el esqueleto mas pequeño el que esta frente a ti. Papyrus lo esta incitando a que te mate y él, con una sonrisa, lo hace sin vacilar. 

*Al reiniciar la partida y volver a encontrarte con los dos esqueletos nuevamente, decides ir contra el mas pequeño, puesto que será mas fácil de vencer y podrás quitarle esa asquerosa sonrisa burlona y eterna, la cual parece burlarse de ti como si recordara que en la anterior partida pudo asesinarte. 

*El primer golpe lo diriges al pequeño, pero algo completamente inesperado pasa. Papyrus bloquea tu ataque con su propio cuerpo, evitando así que lo lastimes en lo mas mínimo. La partida continua con normalidad, hasta que llega nuevamente tu turno y decides atacar al pequeño. Papyrus vuelve a bloquear tu ataque y puedes notar que recíbe mayor daño de esta forma en vez de con un golpe directo. 

*Parece que encontraste el punto débil de Papyrus. 

*La partida continua y sigues atacando al pequeño, a la vez que los ataques de Papyrus se vuelven cada vez mas y mas ineficaces. 

*Notas como el esqueleto mas pequeño pierde poco a poco su asquerosa sonrisa y eso te alegra. 

*Al fin, cuando esquivas el ultimo intento desesperado de Papyrus por ganarte, arremetes contra el con toda la fuerza que puedes, destruyendo su alma y convirtiendo su cuerpo en ese asqueroso polvo oscuro en el cual se convierten todos los monstruos al morir 

*Te preparas para enfrentar al mas pequeño, pero este simplemente te observa detenidamente, luego mira a donde estaba anteriormente Papyrus, se agacha para tomar la bufanda/capa, lo cual es lo único que quedo de él y te vuelve a mirar atentamente. 

-Voy a pasar un buen rato cuando llegue el momento, niño. 

Para luego desaparecer en un parpadeo. Por un momento, comienzas a temer que derrotaste al enemigo equivocado, pero saber que vas a poder ganarle, no importa que, y eso te llena con Determinación.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y que no me haya quedado tan mal. Es una idea que siempre tengo en la cabeza. Todos hacen tan fea la relacion de UF!Sans y UF!Papyrus, mientras que para mi la única constante en todos los universos es que los Esquelermanos se quieren, no importa las condiciones y no importa que tanto o que tan poco lo demuestren frente a los demas. Despues de todo, UF!Papyrus siempre esta intentando hacer a UF!Sans mas fuerte porque sabe muy bien en la clase de mundo en la que se encuentran y no quiere que algo malo le pase mientras no esta mirando.


End file.
